


Infinity To One

by BasilYJT (CRAZYshoota)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZYshoota/pseuds/BasilYJT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams, I was inspired to write this short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity To One

After reading a wholly remarkable book, a startling revelation has dawned upon me. Of course, this was no ordinary book to begin with; this book is widely considered the go-to book for adventurers wishing to travel across the galaxy for the low price of 30 Alterian dollars a day. It is also well known for its affordable price in comparison to its competitors and the presence of the words "Don't Panic" printed in bold neon yellow on the cover of the book. Therefore I'm not at all surprised that such an idea is the product of the intellectual consumption of this very book. As I feel down due to my current state of living, I let my train of thought wander. Mostly wandering back and forth, from the mistakes and joys of my past, set forever in stone, to my vague future, branching to near infinite possibilities. When looking back, I noticed something interesting. From the hindsight of my past, the future for me at that time was as nebulous as it is for me now. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have guessed the events that have brought forth the person I am today. The events themselves are in a way not at all that unlikely, but the combination of all the events in a whole is nothing short of a miracle. Try to conceive the fact that at the birth every youngling, human or otherwise, has undergone immense genetic variation, picking an individual almost at random out of countless possibility. For a relatable example, each human that ever was/is on the face of this world, has the improbability of 50-500 million to one to be the person we are at the moment of our birth. This alone took place before we were even classified as "alive". Adding on to this, every single person that we have ever hated, loved, had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting is also a product of this same statistical improbability. Going the full nine yards, there are over 7 billion people on earth at this moment. Over 7 billion of said genetic anomalies. Even more when we take into account the ones that are no longer with us. It has happened so often, It has become a norm for us.* Not knowing everyone we met could look, act or be completely different. These people add more complexities to this already highly complex game of numbers. For every person that was ever born, has their own story to tell, their own set of experiences and their own roles to play in another's life. The lives of over 7 billion sentient beings are intertwined with one another, creating what seems like an incoherent ball of string, but in actual fact is a web, a very very VERY elaborate web. This web engulfs the very being of our existence, it has built every fibre of the personality we have today. In conclusion to this very peculiar view of my life, my life and the life of every living being around me has been but a miracle when facing the odds that makes them what they are today. After reading this, keep in mind, you are incredibly rare, the chance there is someone like you, who have gone through all the hurt, joy and experiences that shaped who you are, border the limits of improbability and almost reaches the threshold of impossibility. Thanks for reading.


End file.
